Let us consider such an electronic terminal, for example in a store or a restaurant. Such an electronic payment terminal performs several transactions per day.
There is a known technique for reducing energy consumption in which such an electronic payment terminal goes into standby.
One drawback of this prior-art technique lies in the time taken by the terminal to get reactivated and be ready for a transaction. This waiting time may penalize a user wishing to carry out a transaction when the terminal is in standby mode.
There is therefore a need for a technique to optimize the reduction of the energy consumption of an electronic terminal without penalizing potential users of the terminal.